


Elle et Lui

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un, deux, trois battements, parfaitement rythmés, parfaitement synchronisés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en 2007 pour Alohomoraa avec le prompt : Michael, natation, rythme. Il s'agit d'un mini-sequel pour sa fic [**Neuf clichés**](http://pbff-echange.livejournal.com/10977.html).

Un... deux... trois...

Il y a une piscine relativement convenable dans le patio commun tout à fait convenable de leur convenable résidence d’un quartier parfaitement convenable.

Quelques longueurs chaque matin quand le temps le permet, et des baignades à n’en plus finir le soir et le week-end, au point de ressortir de l’eau la peau fripée – ça lui rappelle les rares et lointaines journées passées au bord du lac avec Maman et Lincoln... Michael se demande parfois si Sara et lui auraient choisi d’acheter leur appartement dans cette résidence s’il n’y avait pas eu la piscine. Il aime nager et Sara le sait, aussi pense-t-il que la piscine a joué un rôle non négligeable dans leur décision. Il aime la piscine ; il aime également voir Sara dans la piscine, et peut-être plus encore la voir sortir de la piscine. Mais pour l’instant...

Un... deux... trois...

Il regarde avec fascination tandis qu’à deux mètres de lui, Elle bouge ses petits bras et ses petites jambes et avance dans l’eau par à coups. Elle est vive et potelée, parfaite, avec les cheveux roux foncé et le ravissant nez de Sara (et ses yeux clairs à lui, paraît-il). Lincoln prétend qu’il a déjà la batte de base-ball qui, d’ici une quinzaine d’années lui servira à écarter les sales types (« Et j’en connais un rayon sur les sales types, Mike. ») parce qu’il est évident qu’ils seront nombreux et que Michael ne pourra pas tous les avoir à l’oeil. Lincoln prend son rôle d’oncle très au sérieux et il est tout disposé à aider.

Un, deux, trois battements, parfaitement rythmés, parfaitement synchronisés, puis Elle s’arrête et le regarde avec un sourire tout en gencives, comme attendant son approbation. Elle flotte dans l’eau tiède de la piscine, soutenue par des brassards fuschia et rose bonbon.

« Tu n’as pas trouvé plus girlie, Michael ? » lui a demandé Sara avec un demi-sourire, ce à quoi il a répondu, un peu vexé mais refusant de l’avouer :

« _C’est_ une fille. ».

Il se maintient sur place en agitant doucement les jambes, évitant autant que faire ce peut de créer des remous Pas de brassards pour lui, juste un maillot de bain aux motifs ridicules, offert par Lincoln en guise de représailles pour... Dieu sait quoi.

Il ne sait pas si c’est à cause du maillot de bain ou des tatouages, mais il n’y a généralement pas beaucoup de voisins disposés à venir se baigner en même temps qu’eux. Ca lui convient tout à fait.

Sara lui a demandé ce matin s’il espérait qu’Elle saurait nager avant de savoir marcher, et il a répondu que non, bien sûr : les bébés nageurs ne nagent pas _vraiment_ , voyons, ils apprennent juste à évoluer dans l’eau. Elle trottera avant de barboter. C’est la position officielle de Michael.

Un... deux... trois... de son côté à Elle, un petit mouvement de son côté à lui, et ils atteignent de concert le milieu de la piscine. Elle frappe l’eau avec la paume de ses mains et lui éclabousse le visage. Il se laisse couler un peu, jusqu’à ce que seuls le haut de son crâne et ses yeux affleurent à la surface, et il souffle. Il y a un gargouillis d’eau, des bulles mousseuses qui se forment entre eux et la font doucement osciller. Elle gazouille de plaisir. Sara prétend qu’Elle le mène par le bout du nez. Ce n’est sans doute pas faux, mais pas pour les raisons que Sara imagine : pas parce qu’Elle le regarde avec ses grands yeux et lui sourit et qu’il s’émerveille de son existence même. Mais parce qu’Elle semble savoir comment obtenir de lui exactement ce qu’elle veut. Il trouve ça fascinant.

« C’est encore pire, Michael, tu _aimes_ être mené par le bout du nez. »

Il ne voit vraiment pas en quoi cela pose un problème à Sara.

« Elle a hérité de ta cervelle manipulatrice. Le Ciel nous vienne en aide. »

Il voit encore moins en quoi ceci pose un problème à Lincoln.

Un... deux... trois... et Elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Il l’attrape délicatement. Elle ne pèse presque rien quand il se redresse dans l’eau et l’installe sur son avant-bras replié, moitié la portant, moitié la laissant flotter.

Il y a des voix et des rires sur la terrasse de l’appartement – LJ qui ironise, Lincoln qui prend son meilleur ton paternaliste, Sara qui rappelle que, nom d’un chien, il est l’heure de se mettre à table, et en plus, ils vont tous les deux ressembler à des pruneaux s’il restent là-dedans deux minutes de plus !

« Tu me ramènes au bord ? » demande-t-il à mi-voix, juste pour Elle. Il se laisse glisser dans l’eau et il nage, sur le flanc, vers la petite échelle. Elle s’accroche instinctivement à son bras et flotte tout contre lui.

Officieusement, il n’a pas tout à fait renoncé à l’idée de la voir barboter avant que de la voir trotter.

-FIN-


	2. Lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les leur présenter a rarement été une sinécure : ils donnent le plus souvent l’impression d’être une version actualisée du tribunal de l’Inquisition, juste... en pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Ca peut me donner envie de pousser le vice plus loin et réclamer (hum...) une sequel à cette sequel, quelques dix ou quinze ans plus tard (quand Lincoln pourra jouer de la batte)._ \- Alo.  
>  Dont acte.

Les leur présenter a rarement été une sinécure : ils donnent le plus souvent l’impression d’être une version actualisée du tribunal de l’Inquisition, juste... en pire.

Mais cette fois, elle a une surprise pour eux.

**-I-**

Il y a eu Emilio, le voisin qui lui donnait, au grand dam de Fernando, des cours d’espagnol.

« Je pourrais le faire, papi, j’apprends bien l’espagnol à mes gamins.

\- Combien de C dans "passion", Sucre ? » a rétorqué Papa. Ce n’était pas méchant, mais il avait du mal à se fier à Fernando dès lors que l’orthographe était, de quelque façon que ce soit, impliquée.

« Tu vas ramener ça sur le tapis pendant combien de temps encore, le Bleu ? »

C’était pratique, personne ne s’inquiétait de les voir s’enfermer pendant de longs moments dans sa chambre, personne ne les dérangeait ; tout le monde (notamment Fernando) se félicitait du sérieux qu’elle accordait à l’étude de l’espagnol. Sans mentionner le fait qu’elle faisait effectivement des progrès en la matière – une chance qu’elle ait hérité des capacités de mémorisation de Papa. Et Emilio semblait tellement inoffensif, il ne prêtait pas le flanc au soupçon.

En tout cas, pas jusqu’à ce que LJ vienne dîner un soir à la maison. LJ a eu un petit sourire amusé et a murmuré quelque chose à oncle Linc. Une veine s’est mise à battre sur la tempe d’oncle Linc, qui a détaillé Emilio d’un air suspicieux et murmuré quelque chose à Maman.

Elle a été priée, à partir de ce moment-là, d’étudier avec Emilio dans le living room, la porte ouverte, chacun d’un côté de la table.

Se souvenant un peu tard qu’il avait eu treize ans un jour, LJ l’a emmenée pendant trois mois voir une flopée de films interdits aux mineurs. En guise de compensation et en cachette de leurs pères respectifs.

* *

Il y a eu Charlie dont le problème, comme le lui a sans délicatesse aucune, fait remarquer oncle Linc :

« ... n’est pas que tu es Noir.

\- Non, je sais. Le problème, c’est que j’ai... » Charlie n’a pas vu les frénétiques signes de tête et regards d’avertissement qu’elle lui adressait, et il enchaîné en s’efforçant de se montrer rassurant : « ... quatre ans de plus que votre nièce. Mais monsieur Burrows, je vous assure que... »

Il s’agissait là d’une information qui, jusqu’à présent, n’était pas en possession d’oncle Linc. Lequel a légèrement resserré sa prise sur sa batte de base-ball. Maman a légèrement resserré sa prise sur le poignet d’oncle Linc et lui a ordonné « Lâche ça ! » Il a posé la batte comme à regret.

« Le problème n’est pas que tu es Noir, a repris oncle Linc, les dents un peu serrées. Le problème, c’est que tu es un mec. »

Elle a regardé son petit ami et son oncle et elle a eu ce demi-sourire ironique qui, de l’avis général, rappelle celui de son père.

« Tu préférerais que je sorte avec une fille, oncle Linc ? »

Elle ne sait pas s’il a rougi d’embarras ou de contrariété de s’être fait piéger de la sorte, mais honnêtement... quand vous avez seize ans et que vous obtenez ce genre de réaction chez votre ancien condamné à mort d’oncle, vous ne sous souciez pas réellement de la raison. Vous vous contentez de savourer la victoire.

« Tu devrais l’enfermer dans un donjon, Mike, a marmonné oncle Linc.

\- Si tu veux en construire un dans le jardin... »

* *

Il y a eu Lewis, qui conduisait une moto, avait les cheveux d’une couleur indéfinissable, le sourcil droit, l’oreille gauche et la pointe de la langue (entre autres parties du corps, mais bref) percés et qui voulait devenir architecte. Ce dernier élément lui avait incontestablement gagné l’adhésion de Papa.

Ce n’est pas, cependant, sur la moto, les cheveux ou les piercings (ni sur l’architecture et ses mille et un usages) que Maman a achoppé, mais sur le tatouage que Lewis portait à l’intérieur du poignet droit. Si minuscule qu’il était la plupart du temps dissimulé sous sa montre. Sauf que Maman a toujours eu l’oeil en ce qui concernait les tatouages.

« Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à un homme avec des tatouages.

\- Papa est couvert de tatouages ! »

Maman a haussé les sourcils et lui a demandé si elle tenait à entendre de nouveau le récit de la façon dont ses parents s’étaient rencontrés. Et évidemment, vu comme ça... elle a dû admettre que Maman n’avait peut-être pas tort en ce concerne les hommes avec des tatouages.

* *

Il y a eu Thomas, le fils d’un collègue de Maman, qui était a priori bien sous tout rapport. Tellement bien sous tout rapport, en réalité, qu’il en était mortellement ennuyeux. Et en plus, il aimait nager (ou le prétendait), si bien qu’il s’immisçait dans les courses sans fin dans lesquelles Papa et elle se lançaient régulièrement.

Parfois oncle Linc et sa batte de base-ball... disons qu’oncle Linc a ressorti sa batte de base-ball, arguant du fait que Thomas avait les mains et les yeux nettement trop baladeurs. (Sérieusement... oncle Linc était prêt à jurer, la main sur le coeur, qu’il avait surpris Thomas en train de lorgner dans le décolleté de Michaella [1] – quel genre de loser fait ce genre de truc ?) Thomas n’est jamais revenu. Ca a confirmé à tout le monde qu’il n’était pas taillé pour elle : au moins Emilio, Charlie et Lewis avaient été un peu plus persévérants et avaient attendu la deuxième, voire la troisième mise en garde pour fuir.

« En plus, il te laissait gagner les courses de natation, Mike, » a argumenté oncle Linc. Papa n’a pas insisté, mais son avis sur le sujet était clair : il n’avait nul besoin qu’on le _laisse_ gagner. Oncle Linc a entrepris de lui démontrer qu’il était tout à fait possible de le battre. Facilement. A plate couture. Les doigts dans le nez.

Soit c’était ça, soit oncle Linc a décidé de transformer le patio en pataugeoire en faisant des longueurs de piscine – elle n’a jamais pu obtenir de réponse à cette question.

**-II-**

Elle les avait prévenus qu’elle avait une surprise pour eux et, à voir leurs visages confondus, elle peut dire qu’ils n’avaient rien vu venir, rien deviné ; c’est effectivement une surprise. Ils sont assis autour de la table que Papa a décorée avec sa maniaquerie caractéristique pendant que Maman finissait de préparer le repas, et ils les détaillent, elle et lui, en paraissant se demander quelle part de plaisanterie entre dans son annonce. Il lui prend la main, entrecroise leurs doigts sur la nappe et Il sourit – un sourire large, sincèrement heureux, sans malice, les yeux pétillants et le visage lumineux – et ils sont bien obligés de se rendre à l’évidence : la part de plaisanterie entrant dans son annonce est inexistante. Elle est cent pour cent sérieuse.

L’avantage, bien sûr, c’est qu’elle n’a pas besoin de le leur présenter – ils le connaissent depuis toujours – et Il sait exactement à quoi s’attendre. Il ne fuira pas, quel que soit le nombre de mises en garde, parce que... eh bien, Il fait déjà partie du cercle, n’est-ce pas ?

« Ma nièce et ton fils ? » Oncle Linc se retourne vers Fernando, les sourcils arqués et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il redevient Linc the Sink. « Ma nièce et _ton_ fils ? » répète-t-il, menaçant.

Mais Fernando l’ignore ; il se contente de hausser les épaules et de sourire. Il lève le bras, la main tendue vers Papa « On va être co-beaux-pères, papi. » puis soudain, de nouveau sérieux « Eh, pas de blague... pas de bébé avant le mariage, hein. »

Maricruz sourit et Maman lève les yeux au plafond parce que, vraiment, que ce soit ses parents à elle ou ses parents à lui, ils sont bien placés pour parler des enfants conçus hors mariage. Et d’ailleurs...

« Sauf erreur de ma part, aucun de vous n’était marié quand..., » commence-t-Il, et son père le foudroie du regard.

* *

Poussée... traction... pause... Poussée... traction... pause...

Elle glisse sans peine dans l’eau tiède, traverse la piscine en quelques brasses bien maîtrisées, s’arrête au bord du bassin et lève la tête. Papa, qui est assis dans un des fauteuils de jardin, se rapproche un peu et se penche en avant, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Tu n’as rien dit, tout à l’heure, » lui fait-elle remarquer.

Le fait est que Papa n’a jamais rien dit sur ces petits amis, il n’a jamais désapprouvé ni tenté de les faire fuir (contrairement à... d’autres personnes). En réalité, si elle y réfléchit, Papa n’a jamais désapprouvé ni tenté de la faire changer d’avis, peu importait le sujet concerné. Mais elle suppose que Papa en connaît un rayon sur la volonté, les obsessions et ce qui se passe lorsqu’elles sont contrariées.

« Je ne sais pas encore être un père et tu veux faire de moi un grand-père, » dit-il doucement au bout de quelques instants.

Elle éclate de rire. « Ca fait presque vingt-cinq ans que tu es un père !

\- Ton oncle Lincoln m’a dit un jour qu’il avait appris à devenir père au contact de LJ. » Pause. « Il n’a pas précisé que l’apprentissage durait toute l’existence. »

A cette heure de la soirée, l’air est plus froid que l’eau et elle frissonne ; elle se laisse glisser un peu vers le fond et agite doucement les jambes sous elle.

« Le bébé n’est pas pour tout de suite. Tu pourras rassurer Fernando. »

Et se rassurer lui-même, au passage. Elle le connaît. Elle sait qu’il aime ce qui est encadré, planifié, contrôlé. Il peut toujours improviser et s’adapter, bien sûr, mais cela ne signifie pas qu’il apprécie. Elle sourit intérieurement – elle ne lui aurait pas imposé deux surprises pareilles le même jour. Bien qu’elle se demande dans quelle mesure il ne savait pas déjà ce qu’elle allait leur annoncer ; il remarque toujours tout.

« Mais un jour... ? demande-t-il.

\- Un jour, sans doute, confirme-t-elle.

\- OK. »

Il se lève et lui tend la main pour l’aider à sortir de la piscine. « Viens, ils nous attendent pour le dessert. »

Elle prend la main tendue et, avec un sourire malicieux, elle le tire en avant d’un geste brusque. Il bascule dans l’eau en éclaboussant la moitié du patio et, quand il refait surface au milieu de la piscine, il souffle, tousse, proteste. Et sourit. Ses vêtements imbibés d’eau le gênent dans ses mouvements et le ralentissent tandis qu’il essaye d’avancer en direction de la petite échelle à quelques mètres de là.

Magnanime, elle tend un bras vers lui pour l’aider à revenir vers le bord et il s’y accroche sans scrupule.

Quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes, quelqu’un se met à rire.

-FIN-

[1] A propos de "Michaella", voir [Neuf clichés](http://pbff-echange.livejournal.com/10977.html) par Alohomoraa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous regardez The West Wing, le paragraphe concernant Charlie contient tellement de références tellement peu voilées que je n’ai même pas besoin d’expliquer : du prénom lui-même à l’échange entre Charlie et Lincoln en passant par le donjon...

**Author's Note:**

> "Elle" n’est pas le prénom de Bébé Tancredi-Scofield. Mais quand j’ai demandé à Alo si elle avait "baptisé" ledit bébé, elle m’a répondu qu’elle n’avait pas souhaité donner un prénom à un personnage qui, un jour peut-être, existerait dans la série. Optimisme, quand tu nous tiens... J’ai donc suivi son souhait et son raisonnement et, en fin de compte, dans ce contexte, le "Elle" fonctionne aussi bien qu’un prénom.


End file.
